Opposite Universe
'Opposite Universe '''is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on April 16, 2016. Plot A severe thunderstorm hits Swellview and at Henry's house, Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper beg Piper to give them some concert tickets because she had 8. Refusing to give any of them tickets, they give up. Henry and Charlotte head over to Junk N Stuff. Schwoz is struggling with tubes sense because the storm's electric current is interfering with them. Henry and Charlotte go down the tube but the tide turns as the storm grows stronger and shoots Henry and Charlotte back up. They come back down the tubes only to find themselves in a strange unrecognizable place where Ray and Schwoz are wearing beards and dressed evily. Confused about the situation, Evil Ray questions why it took so long for Henry and Charlotte to get down the tubes to Evil Schwoz. Evil Schwoz replies with "I don't know". After finishing up with Evil Schwoz and shoving the nostrilator in his nose, Ray asks Henry if he got the tickets from Piper. Henry says "no". Henry and Charlotte escape the ackward situation by going into Junk N Stuff. Charlotte is panicing and frequentley asks "what's going on?". Henry from behind the counter grabs Charlotte and pulls her onto the other side. Henry tells Charlotte to keep her voice down because they are being watched by security cameras, so they subtly share their ideas of what happened while making it look like they are writing down a secret brownie recipe. Henry tells Charlotte that they must have traveled to another universe where everything is backwards. Charlotte thinking on her feet she says that there must be an Evil Henry and Charlotte as well in their universe. Evil Henry and Charlotte are locked up by Ray and Schwoz. They go back down into the Man Cave to see Evil Ray and Schwoz trying to annihilate Good Piper because she wouldn't share her concert tickets. Henry and Charlotte try to stall them from doing this by sharing the fake brownie recipe, choosing which finger they want to press the button with, and then say by doing this action it might destroy her tickets in the process. Evil Ray sends Henry to his house to get the tickets but evil versions of Mitch, Oliver, Sidney, and their leader Jasper halt him. Mitch turns on them and saves Henry because he thinks he'll give him free stuff. Henry betrays him and knocks him out with a spatula. Henry transforms into Kid Danger and confronts Piper. Henry asks Piper if he could have 4 tickets. Piper says she has 5 friends going with her and the rest she donated to charity. Evil Captain Man arrives with a blaster and tries to shoot Piper but Kid Danger pushes him away making him miss. Evil Captain Man fights back and asks "what's happening?" ''Kid Danger says "I can't tell you" and then he threatens to stab his fingers into his skull. Kid Danger admits he's from another universe and wants to go back. Evil Captain Man says "ok". At the Man Cave before Henry and Charlotte go to their universe, Henry wants to convince Evil Captain Man to be good. Henry puts his hand out for truce and Evil Captain brakes his pinky. Henry and Charlotte go back to their universe. Evil Henry and Charlotte convince Schwoz and Ray to be evil and they go back to their universe. Cast Main Cast * Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) * Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) * Riele Downs as Charlotte * Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop * Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Reccurring Cast * Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz * Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook * Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast * Andrew Caldwell as Mitch Bilsky Trivia *In the opposite universe, Ray, Schwoz, Jake, Jasper, Sidney, Oliver & Mitch are evil. *In the opposite universe, Piper becomes nice and likes to do charity work. *While Henry & Charlotte were in the opposite universe, evil versions of themselves were in the real world. *Opposite Universe is just like the DC Bizarro World. Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes ((Unaired)): ((Infobox Episode Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 2 episodes